Amar, duele
by Marii'land
Summary: Drabble. Ubicado en Amanecer, libro 3-Bella; pequeños spoilers. Porque Edward lo tenía en claro: Amaba a Zafrina. La amó desde el momento en que la conoció y la iba a amar hasta que su existencia terminara.


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Edward tampoco D:). La historia si es mía :B**

**Advertencia: Tiene unos spoilers de Amanecer, pero nada importantísimo.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Amar, duele.**

_**«Edward estaba emocionado de tener a las vampiros del amazonas con nosotros.» Bella Cullen, Amanecer (Pág. 676)**_

_- ¿Le dirás?-_

Zafrina observaba a Edward; quien estaba de espaldas a ella, observando el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

- No puedo.-

Y ambos lo tenían claro. Desde el instante en que Zafrina entró a la mansión de los Cullen y vio como Edward –quien antes le pertenecía- miraba a su esposa supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

_- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-_

En ese momento Edward se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron. Rojo contra oro, en una batalla en la cual ninguno de los dos ganaría.

Porque Edward lo tenía en claro: Amaba a Zafrina. La amo desde el momento en que la conoció –durante su momento de rebeldía- y la iba a amar hasta que su existencia terminara.

La amaba, era cierto; pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a Bella e irse con ella.

Edward sonrió y le respondió a la morena.  
- Tanto como yo a ti.-

Y con esa frase una sonriente y, si fuera humana, ruborizada Zafrina quedó satisfecha.

No saben como, pero minutos después –los cuales pasaron mirándose el uno al otro- sus labios se unieron, trayendo viejos recuerdos a sus mentes, trayendo memorias y sentimientos, perdidos en el tiempo, a flote…

Porque era su momento. Porque nadie los podía interrumpir –todos estaban de caza- y tenían mucho tiempo perdido… E iban a perder mucho más ahora que Edward estaba casado.

El beso, que al principio tenía un ápice de tristeza y de despedida, se fue tornando mas apasionado.

Zafrina le transmitía todo lo que sentía por Edward y el no se quedaba atrás.

Tienen que parar, no pueden permitir que alguien los atrape. El beso disminuye su intensidad y termina. Ellos siguen abrazados, disfrutando de _su_ momento.

_Estamos llegando Edward, lo siento. _Ese simple pensamiento causa una gran tristeza en Edward, aunque esta agradecido con su hermana Alice por guardar su secreto, por avisarle y por lamentar que ese momento tan mágico tuviera que terminar.

- Ya están llegando,- le dice a la chica con voz afligida- deberíamos… tu sabes- le sonríe, pero en sus ojos Zafrina puede ver la tristeza con la que dice esa oración.

- Si, tienes razón.-

Se rozan los labios una última vez. Y con ese simple acto se cierra un capitulo, un capitulo que ninguno de los dos quiere que termine.

Se escuchan dos susurros, exactamente al mismo tiempo:

- Te amo, mi Edward.-

- Te amo, mi Zafrina.-

Y se rompe la magia.

En ese momento llegan los demás. Y tienen que empezar a actuar de nuevo.

Porque Zafrina no puede mostrar su dolor cada vez que ve a Edward besando a Bella.

Y Edward no debe pensar en Zafrina cuando está con Bella.

Porque hay veces en que amar, duele…

* * *

**Helloow :D**

Este es mi primer drabble (y el primer fic en español de esta pareja que me encanta *ego*). Es demasiado cursi (créanme, yo naturalmente no soy así de cursi-empalagosa) pero a las 3:30 de la mañana no te das cuenta casi ni de lo que estas escribiendo. Siip, a esa hora, el 7 de septiembre, salió esta loca-como-mi-cabeza idea.

No acostumbro a hacer fics con parejas no-canon pero mi loco cerebro dice que Zafrina y Edward tuvieron algo y que Edward le mintió a Bella cuando le dijo que nunca había tenido nada con una chica. Y eso que soy Team Edward xD

Tengo que tomarme un par de líneas de este discurso-aburrido-tipo-ganador-de-un-premio-importante (?¿) para agradecerle enormemente a mi beta, Becks. ¡Gracias Pejelagarta! He aquí el Drabble-centrado-en-un-beso-de-un-amor-no-correspondido-empalagozo-que-saco-a-relucir-tu-lado-cursi XD

Cualquier comentario, queja, tomatazo, crítica constructiva y/o destructiva o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir; déjenme un review. Soy una chica que vive metida en una computadora así que les responderé rápido XD

¡Nos leemos!

**Marii****'land**


End file.
